ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Arch-Enemy Part 1
This is the first episode of the third season. We're back off of hiatus. Summary An old enemy comes back seeks revenge on Dan and Jay and challenges the two. Just before the challenge begins the new Omnitrixes glitch. Plot The episode begins on a distant planet a blue alien with a yellow suit hero mask and cape with white gloves is thrown into a canyon. Alien: Ugh! I need to escape before he can-(A fist emerges from a dust cloud and punches him so hard he falls to the bottom of the canyon.) I will not let you win! (He faints.) An alien emerges from the dust cloud and jumps down to the canyon. It is.....................Vilgax! Vilgax: Ultimos! You are weak finally I have you cornered! (Vilgax fires laser eyes and it paralyzes Ultimos. Then he grabs Ultimos and jumps to the top and throws him down.) Planet T-K you are now ruled by Vilgax the Conqueror of now 10 worlds! Then Psyphon walks over and hooks Ultimos up to a machine and it drains all his powers away. Then two bars pop up from the machine and Vilgax grabs them and absorbs all the energy. Ultimos then converts into dust leaving his suit, mask, gloves and cape being remained. Vilgax: Now I have enough power I took powers from Methanos, Keplorr, Aeropela, Terradino, Anur Transyl, Mykdl'dy, Teslavorr, Polyminus, Galvan B and now T-K! Now I will travel to Earth....(Jumps on a rock.) and destroy the boys who left me for dead! Dan and Jay 10!!!!!!!!!!!!! Psyphon and droids all cheer. End Scene The team except Dan is fighting a green cobra alien with snakes for arms. Snake Alien: You can never defeat Ssserpent!!! Chris, offscreen: Sorry dude but your way over confindent! (Chris in metal form bashes Ssserpent and punches him but misses. Ssserpent then spits acid in his face and tosses Chris off as the snake approaches he is stopped by Marina's mana barriers.) Marina: Did you forget about me! (She fires a mana disk and then CC with a fire sword charges foward and slashes through Ssserpent's body.) CC: Finally mastered it! Eatle charges foward and bashes Ssserpent and fires a laser knocking Ssserpent off balance. Eatle: Where's Danny! (He is bounced off and reverts.) Ugh! soooo annoying! (Ssserpent approaches him.) Gulp! (As Ssserpent strikes another mana barrier stops it from bouncing.) Marina: You would think if Danny new his brother was about to get killed by an overgrown snake he would come right over! Jay: Well you see Danny loves snakes! Marina: Yeah I know! At Danny's house Danny is watching T.V. flipping through the Omnitrix. Danny: I wonder who else is new in here! (His phone vibrates and he picks it up.) Hello! Marina: Hi Danny its Marina I hate to interrupt your lousing around but we're facing a GIANT SNAKE AND WE NEED HELP! SO HERO UP AND GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!! Danny hangs up and transforms into Swampfire and jumps out the window. Swampfire: Well I was going for Jetray but I will be resourceful enough to use this to my advantage! (He fires fire from his palms on the ground propelling into the air.) When Swampfire arrives he fires a fireball at Ssserpent when he spits venom but explodes on contact. Swampfire lands. Swampfire: Your venom is made up of a flammable liquid so your about to get burrrned! Literally! (He runs toward Ssserpent and fires a fireball that defeats Ssserpent.) Wait I gathered your extremely weak to fire! Or...(He reverts.) my friends weakened you! I feel wrong for hurting my favorite animal! Marina: Thanks! CC: Danny look I mastered my Flame Sword! (He summons it and swings it around.) Danny: Whoa! Ahhh! (He ducks when the sword almost cuts him.) Be careful! Danny then walks over to the dazed Ssserpent. Danny: Got to tell you I was holding back because your a snake! Nice job team! Marina: Well we weren't holding back! Chris: We were happy to knock him out! (He cracks his knuckles.) Danny: Let's get a slushie or something! End Scene Danny and the gang are sitting on a bench outside Super Slushie. Jay: Danny I'm seriously missing Mr. Smoothie! (Jay pouts.) Danny: Well it was destroyed by DNAliens! Then a droid appears. Danny slaps the Omnitrix down transforming into Brainstorm. Brainstorm fires a green lightning bolt shortcircuiting the robot destroying it. Brainstorm: This is getting a little too easy! I think something big is about to come! I hypothesize! Then a giant robot jumps down trapping Brainstorm. Brainstorm fires a lightning bolt at the forehead of the robot being unaffected. Brainstorm: This robot is made up a glass lining that makes it immune to the electrokinesis! Marina: Can you translate that! (She fires a mana stream and CC hitches a ride on the stream and flips in the air but it grabs him and throws him at Brainstorm who is charging a bolt this causes Brainstorm to shock himself and CC. Brainstorm reverts. Chris jumps up absorbing stone and dodges a swinging hand and makes it onto the hand and is trying to absorb the metal.) Chris: Huh? Ohh I haven't learned how to absorb glass yet! Dangit! (The robot opens its other hand firing a laser knocking Chris off and onto the slushie table flipping it in the process. Then one of the slushies flip through the air and spill on the new Omnitrix.) Danny: Huh? Chris! (Chris smiles and shrugs.) This is also a new Omnitrix! (He activates it and flips through it stopping on Gravattack's hologram.) Seems to be working productively! (He slams it down and his eyes disappear and eyes pop out all over his body. Danny transformed into Eye Guy.) Eye guess! (He runs over and fires freeze beams from his arm eyes but they bounce off freezing Jay on accident.) Jay! (He fires fire beams that thaw Jay out but then a flash off light blinds Eye Guy.) Jay: Heatblast yes! (He runs over and fires fire beams begin to heat up the glass.) Eye Guy: Good idea! Glass is weak to fire! Heatblast: Yeah! CC: Well then time for my FIRE SWORD! (It pops out of his sleeve and he tosses it slicing through its body and it flies to his hand but hits him on the head and is knocked out.) Marina: CC okay! Let's get out of here. (Marina drags him away with a mana tentacle.) You need to lose a few pounds! Eye Guy reverts and so does Heatblast. Jay walks over to the slushies but slips on one and falls into a puddle causing the Omnitrix to spark along with Danny's. Jay: Why is everything out to get me today! Chris: You okay! (He lifts him up.) Let's just get tacos! Right Danny?! Danny? (Danny is playing around with the sparking Omnitrix.) I SAID, RIGHT DANNY?! (He snaps out of his trance.) Danny: Yeah sure! End Scene A pod crashes to Earth and Will Harangue appears reporting the cite. Will Harangue: This is Will Harangue it looks like the sky is falling! (An arm grabs Harangue and throws him away.) AHHHHHHHHH!! DOOFF! Vilgax appears: Earth I am Vilgax the conqueror of ten worlds here to make his reappearance! I simply challenge your heroes to a rematch! Danny and the team are watching the T.V. with their jaws dropping, shocked. Vilgax: I will take on the five heroes and if they win I will be banished from this planet, but if I win! I will be the new ruler of Earth! HAHAHAH! And if your heroes don't accept the challenge or at least one doesn't show! I will automatically win the challenge and take over Earth! You have tomorrow at Eggwood Park to challenge me over and out! Danny: Vi-Vilgax how he's alive! Then Danny gets a call. Voice: Hi Danny its Grandpa Jim did you see the news! Danny: Yeah we just saw it! Jim: Vilgax is back! Danny: Wait how do you know- Jim: I'm taking the kids to fight him! Danny: No he'll kill you guys I will fight him myself! Jim: Okay good luck! End Scene Danny pulls on his favorite gray jacket. And grabs a key resembling a flashdrive from his draw. Danny: It's time! He inputs the device into his Omnitrix and DNA appears and Alien X's hologram appears. Omnitrix: Celestialsapien DNA reunlocked. Marina: Are you sure? Danny: I'm sure! Danny and the gang are in an abandoned garage Danny on his computer plugged up his Omnitrix to the computer. Chris: Danny I think you should shut down this project! CC: Yeah, what if it explodes! Marina: Okay your exaggerating but CC is right this is very dangerous! Danny then stops typing and the Omnitrix reverts to the Prototype Omnitrix but then reverts by typing a certain code. Jay walks in: So whatcha doing? Oh that nevermind I'm going! (Before he scurries off Marina grabs him and pulls him towards her.) Marina: What is he doing! Jay: I will never tell! Chris: Tell us or you get beat up! Jay: I won't accept backmail! CC: Would you do it for Jay's Juicebox. (CC is holding up a juicebox.) Jay: YEAH! (He snatches it and begins sipping it and sucks it down in seconds.) CC: Whoah you were thristy! Jay: Well I didn't get my slushies! Now you see Danny was planning on....hacking...into..his watch. (He squints his eyes before Marina yells.) 3, 2, 1! Marina: WHAT!? Jay: He thought he can unlock the master control. (Jay shrugs.) Danny: Got it! (Then the Omnitrix begins glowing green. And fires a DNA wave causing an explosion. Leaving the garage in ruins.) To be continued This is the first episode of season 3 and I hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Danny Tennyson Marina Tealiton Jay Tennyson Chris Levin CC Takaishi Grandpa Jim (on phone) Ultimos (First Appearance, deceased) Will Harangue People Danny and Jay's parents (cameo) Villains Vilgax Psyphon Droids *Robot *Vilgax droids Aliens Used By Danny Swampfire Eye Guy (accidental alien, selected alien was Gravattack) Brainstorm Aliens Used By Jay Eatle (cameo, offscreen transformation) Heatblast Trivia *Danny had his nickname changed in between season 2 and season 3 *Vilgax returns after being presumed deceased *Vilgax absorbed powers from aliens and rules 10 worlds *The Omnitrixes are glitching *Danny hacks into the Omnitrix which causes an explosion destroying the abandoned garage *Danny is revealed to have locked Alien X in a flashdrive and reunlocked him *The line CC says, "Would you do it for a Jay's Juicebox," was a parody of Shaggy saying "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack," from Scooby-Doo